Spider-Man (Conquest and Division)
'Spider-Man '''is a playable character in Avengers War: Conquest and Division. He is a gadget user. Background Spider-Man ''Peter Parker´s parents died during a plane crash, and he was adopted by his uncles, Aunt May and Uncle Ben. When he was on preparatory school he was bitted by a radioactive spider, gaining incredible powers. Peter started using his powers on his own benefit, however, one day, Uncle Ben was murdered by a thief that Peter left escaping. Since that moment, Peter turned into a superhero named Spider-Man, living under the dilemma "a great power comes with a great responsability" The Dark War World In an alternate dimension where Earth belongs to Ultra-Skrull, Peter Parker was forced to join to Ultra- Order, an organization formed by Ultra-Skrull and some of the Avengers. Now, he is a devote follower of the Ultra-Order, ready to punish the rebels. However, after his best friend, Ice-Man was murdered by Ultra-Skrull, Peter started to doubt on the Ultra-Order. Now, the fate of the Earth is in his hands. Ultimate Spider-Man In an alternate universe, Peter Parker died fighting the Sinister Six. Miles Morales was an afroamerican-latin boy who was the nephew of one of Peter´s former schoolmates, so he went to his funeral, where he learned Spidey´s dilemma. After that, Miles was chopped by a clone of the radioactive spider that gave Peter his powers. Now, Miles is Peter´s succeesor, he isn´t Spider-Man, he is Ultimate Spider-Man! Scarlet Spider Kaine is a lot of things. He is a Peter Parker´s clone, he is Scarlet Spider, and he is Ben Reilly´s succeesor. But he is not a lot of things. He is not Spider-Men, he isn´t Peter Parker, he isn´t Ben Reilly- He is searching revenge against The Jackal, his creator, and he also wants revenge on Doctor Octopus, he is the amazing Scarlet Spider! '' Spider-Gwen ''In an alternate dimension, Gwen Stacy, Peter´s girlfriend, was bitted by the radioactive spider instead of Peter. Gwen started using her powers for her own benefit, however, one day, Doctor Octopus attacked the prison of New York and George Stacy, Gwen´s father, got smashed by a piece of the wall after saving a child from getting smashed. And now George is dead. Now, Gwen is a heroine, she is the amazing Spider-Gwen! Black Suit Spider-Man What happens when Peter Parker gets infected by the Venom Symbiote? Black Spider-Man. When he is united with the Symbiote, Peter Parker´s powers are increased like his morals, making him also an arrogant person. He is not Spider-Man anymore, he is Black Spider-Man, who is searching justice in the world and making the criminals getting a dark punishment by their actions..... Events of Avengers War: Conquest and Division The Main Earth Spider-Man is first seen at the battle of New York, teaming up to Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hulk and Hawkeye to defeat Electro, Green Goblin, Shocker, Doctor Octopus and Venom. During the battle, Spider-Man defeats Lizard. After that, he is called by Reed Richards to see his invention, the Interdimensional Portal, alongside Ice-Man, Black Widow and Hawkeye, however, an accident teleports the six heroes into the dark Earth-88866. Spider-Man travels trought this dark dimension until he finds his counterpart, who is now one of the main servants of the Ultra-Order. After defeating his "dark clone" Spider-Man finds that Green Goblin followed them. After defeating his deadly enemy, Spider-Man leaves him attatched to a wall when he sees police coming. Spider-Man slings again and he is attacked by Electro, who in this dimension, he is a being made entirely from Electricity. Spider-Man defeats Electro and scapes, however, he is attacked by Iron Man´s dark counterpart. After defeating him, Spider-Man is chased by the soldiers of Ultra-Order, however, Cyclops appeared and took Spider-Man away. He and the other heroes reappered on the Xavier´s Mansion, that is now empty. Cyclops told the group the history of Earth-88866, and later he invited them to join to his resistance. He is later seen during the battle against the Sinister Six. Meanwhile, his counterpart was defeated by Hawkeye. Time later, Earth-88866 Spider-Man is seen during a reunion of the main members of the Ultra-Order, that included him. Later, Spider-Man discovered that Ultra-Skrull destroyed the Manhattan Bridge. Aunt May was in the bridge, so she died. This encouraged Spider-Man to join on Earth-88866 Ice-Man´s complot against Ultra-Skrull. When they were discovered, Ultra-Skrull murdered Ice-Man forcing Spidey to scape. Then, after defeating Juggernaut, Spidey scaped to Cyclop´s base, where he met his Earth-616 counterpart. Spidey apologized with them and joined to Cyclop´s insurgency. Later, during the last chapter, Earth-88866, he helps the heroes during the final chapter. Earth-616 Spider-Man returns to his dimension alongside his teammates (and Green Goblin), while Earth-88866 Spider-Man scapes trought an Interdimensional Portal, searching ''New Warriors ''to protect his dimension. Gallery New-amazing-spider-man-2-trailer-shows-off-the-green-goblin.jpg|Default costume The-Amazing-Spider-Man fea79885.jpg|Ultra-Order costume Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Spider-Man Category:Avengers War Playable Characters